The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to stripline connectors by integrating more than one coupler. Stripline connectors offer good R.F. performance in a much reduced package size than a collection of individual couplers. Lower loss, improved frequency sensitivity and lower Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR) are a direct result of eliminating excessive line length and multiple mismatches. Stripline multi-connectors also offer a lower cost than a collection of individual couplers.